Tomo yo, Gekitō no Hate ni!
Now I understand. You have given up victory to help a friend -Kishin Okawa to Kyousuke Jin Tomo yo, Gekitō no Hate ni! (友よ、激闘の果てに！) is the 25th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on March 24, 2002. Synopsis According to the synopsis from the DVD release of the English dub: It's the 3rd round of the Buthokan Cup and Kyousuke Jin is facing off against his old enemy Kishin Okawa. Kyousuke has been locked in his workshop preparing a new Gear for days, but when it comes to game time, nothing seems to be different about Kyousuke’s Gear. Plot The episode begins with Kyousuke building a new Crush Gear in his workshop while having flashbacks of himself and Kouya. Then, it shows Kishin on the way to the arena by a rickshaw, and he talks with the rickshaw runner about Kyousuke's new Gear. Kishin finds out that Kyousuke combined the data obtained from the Manganji Laboratory and his experiences in Gear Fighting during the making of the machine. At the arena, the Buthokan Cup host announces the results of the previous battles - Kuroudo won against Eddie in the first match, and the second match between Jirou and Taki ended in a draw. Kyousuke enters the Tobita Club's waiting room where Kouya reassembles the final piece of Garuda Eagle and contemplates over his actions towards his Gear. When Kouya notices him, he tells the Gear Master to hurry up since the match is about to start. Kyousuke picks up Garuda Eagle and Kouya warns him of the newly glued part. But the piece falls off. Kouya angrily takes the Gear and goes under the table to find the missing piece, in which Kyousuke apologizes to him. Then, Kouya tells Kyousuke that Garuda Eagle is the only Gear that he had. After seeing the Gear Master leaving the room, Kouya bumps his head and notices the missing piece. Before the start of the match, Jirou wonders about Kyousuke's whereabouts and Lilika states that she had called the Jin residence but nobody answered. Kuroudo thinks that Kyousuke is too afraid to face Kishin, but Kaoru disagrees and says that the Gear Master might had made some last minute adjustments. Kyousuke arrives at the arena, and when he is asked by Kuroudo on whether he had made any improvements to Dino Spartan, the Gear Master compliments him for his victory. Later, Kishin enters the arena riding a rickshaw. After the two step in to the ring, Kyousuke overconfidently laughs at Kishin and Kuroudo does not hear any differences in the sound from Dino Spartan. The Gear Fight begins with Kyousuke becoming agitated when seeing his Gear being nearly thrown out. He continuously uses Dino Spartan's technique, Fire Spinner which Hishoukaku dodges repeatedly. Jirou and his teammates wonder why Kyousuke keeps using the special attack before Jirou notices that the frequent use of the attack increases Dino Spartan's damage rate. At the same time, Kouya is watching the match on television before he notices a Crush Gear box that is left by Kyousuke on the table. The battle continues as the two Gears collide which causes Dino Spartan to be sent out, but the Gear balances itself using its front weapon before going back into the ring. Back in the waiting room, Kouya opens the box which contains a new Crush Gear. Kyousuke later loses the first round, and Kishin is disappointed with Kyousuke over the match. During the intermission, Kyousuke ignores Kuroudo's question after the Gear Master steps out from the ring. Kyousuke changes Dino Spartan's settings to spin type while Kuroudo doubts about the usage of such settings for the next round. The Gear Master also does not care about what Kaoru says (about Kouya's bad situation) after that. Kuroudo angrily grabs Kyousuke by his collar, and Jirou tries to stop Kuroudo with the latter asking further that if the Gear Master has a plan in which Kyousuke replies he does not have any. Then the second round begins. . Kyousuke still uses Fire Spinner during the battle while Hishoukaku dodges the attack. Kouya wonders about Kyousuke and leaves the waiting room while bringing the box. Back at the duel, Kishin states that he is losing his patience. Things get worse when some of the spectators are not satisfied with the match, and one of them throws a drink can at Kyousuke. While the host calms the rowdy spectators down, another can hits the Gear Master's forehead when he turns around. Kyousuke is berated by Kishin before the former touches his forehead and sees some blood on his hand. Kuroudo demands Kyousuke to raise his hand and give up the match. Despite this, Jirou says that Garuda Eagle will compete in the next match should Kyousuke gives up, while Lilika states that the Tobita Club will lose the chance to enter the Asia Cup. Under the pressure from Kuroudo as well as the spectators, Kyousuke starts to think that he cannot let himself being humiliated, and he raises his hand reluctantly. However, Dino Spartan hits the spin block which causes the Gear to send one of the spin wheel's spikes to his hand. The Gear Master realizes what had happened as Dino Spartan begins to attack Kishin's Gear. As the Gear Fight progresses, Kyousuke remembers flashbacks of himself and wondering the way he treated his Gear before he breaks down in tears. Kuroudo hears a strange noise from Dino Spartan and notices that the Gear increases its spin rate. Kouya sudddenly interrupts and asks why is Kyousuke not using the new Gear. The Gear Master replies that the new Gear was actually made for Kouya, and Lilika states that it was created to replace Garuda Eagle. It soon appears to Jirou and Kaoru that Kyousuke would not have time to make adjustments to Dino Spartan due to creating the new Gear, and that he sacrificed Dino Spartan for that purpose. Kishin now understood that the Gear Master sacrificed victory to help a friend. Kouya urges Kyousuke to give up the match, but the latter replies that he will only use Dino Spartan since he puts his trust in it and the Gear never let him down. He is confident that Dino Spartan will win the match. Eventually, Kyousuke thinks about his creation while having flashbacks of his tragic memories with Kouya, notably when the latter broke down in tears after Garuda Eagle is destroyed and how Kouya stopped Kyousuke from throwing Dino Spartan to the ground after losing to Kishin in the Manganji Cup. Kuroudo then realizes that the souls of Kyousuke and his Gear are now integrated before he encourages Kyousuke. As Dino Spartan fights back, Kishin wonders where did the Gear obtain its strength. Once again, Kuroudo hears a strange noise from Dino Spartan's motor (Kyousuke used too many Fire Spinners and Dino Spartan loses its central balance and the Gear will not stop spinning until it is out of control just like a sling shot) causing one of the Crush Gear's wheels to be detached. At the end of the match, Kishin uses his special attack, Kijin Ote (Kishin's Comet) which causes Dino Spartan to be disintegrated in half. As a result from the battle, Kishin wins the match and scores a point for the Mighty Gears. He tells Kyousuke that he will never meet the Gear Master in the ring again. Kyousuke kneels in front of Dino Spartan and breaks down in tears when Kouya approaches him. The Gear Master understands how Kouya felt after losing Garuda Eagle and says that Dino Spartan "can't be gone" as the episode ends. Trivia *A billboard in one of the buildings at the start of the episode has the word Oiwa written on it, which is an obvious reference of the electronics company, Aiwa *Kishin's Crush Gear, Hishoukaku is mentioned in this episode for the first time. The name was not mentioned during his first battle with Kyousuke in episode 10. *The episode title in the English dub is a reference to how Kyousuke sacrificed victory to help a friend, Kouya by building a new Crush Gear for the latter. * The flashbacks that appear in the beginning of the episode are: ** Episode 10 (Kyousuke was defeated to Kishin in the Manganji Cup) ** Episode 20 (Kyousuke lost on purpose and depended on Kouya and Garuda Eagle to win the Illusion Cup finals) ** Episode 22 (Kouya broke down in tears after Garuda Eagle had been disintegrated) *Error: When Kaoru asks Kyousuke about Kouya during the intermission, she blames Kyousuke for not showing up as a reason for Garuda Eagle being almost destroyed. But it did at the end of episode 22. * Kyousuke's situation in this episode is reminiscent to that of Kouya in episode 22 for the following instances: ** The Gear Fighter's overconfidence ** The damage inflicted on the Gear Fighter's machine increases when its special attack is used repeatedly **Being scolded by someone and tells that he does not deserve to be called a Gear Fighter (for Kyousuke's case, he was told by Kishin that the former does not deserve to be called a Gear Master) ** The Gear Fighter breaks down in tears after the destruction of his Crush Gear ** The final background music played at the end of the episode * Ironically, the drink can that hits Kyousuke in the forehead has the label "Good" on it. * This episode shows the occurence of blood in the anime for the second time. **The first one is in episode 10 where blood was shown in the fake Kishin's forehead after being hit by Hishoukaku despite only cutting the real Kishin's trademark ghost mask * This episode shows Kyousuke crying for the second time. * The result of the Buthokan Cup finals as of this episode is as follows: :: :(Legend: O - Win; X - Lose; △ - Draw) *This episode shows Kuroudo and Kyousuke argue with each other as Tobita Club members for the second time. **This situation is also similar in episode 10, where the former disagrees with the latter's plan in placing a special setting for Dino Spartan. In that episode, a microchip. While for this episode, the spin type settings *Although Kishin told Kyousuke that they will never meet again in battle. He accepted the latter's challenge to a rematch in episode 40 Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)